


Into Your Arms

by Daniel_Masters



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Masters/pseuds/Daniel_Masters
Summary: Magilou never liked to admit when she was hurt. She never liked to admit when she was scared. But everyone has their breaking point, and she's reaching her's.





	Into Your Arms

    Magilou never liked to admit when she was scared, and she never would be caught admitting she was hurt.

    This time was different.

    Her body shook involuntarily, and she flinched at nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was a castle of glass, one stone away from shattering.

    The night terror which woke her hadn't visited her in a long while, and she wondered, -albeit incoherently- if it had to do with her date with Velvet a few hours prior.

    It was the same one that hurt her before. Her once-dear uncle who took her in after her parents had died. She remembered him so vividly, and why she hated him. It was the first time someone hurt her, and she had the scars to back the story up.

    She remembered the feelings of being thrown out into the cold of the late winter night. Being left with nothing but the clothes she wore and the purse she just barely managed to snatch. The contents of the purse saved her, cash, a phone, and a card in her name.

    The four years before played back in her head. Her struggle, her pain, and the betrayal. It had flooded her mind at once, causing her heart to feel as if it would burst from her chest. There was only one thing she could think to do.

    Her shaky hand reached from her phone, fumbling with it for a moment before securely holding it.

    An unlock and a scroll through her contacts later, she found who she was looking for.

    She pressed call, and held the phone to her ear.

    One ring passed, then another, and then another began.

    But was cut off by a tired, "Hello?"

    "V-Velvet?" Magilou's panicked voice called out.

    "Magilou? Something wrong? You sound like-"

    Magilou appreciated the concern in Velvet's voice but was impatient, cutting her off, "Can you... Can you come over? Please?"

    Velvet fell silent, unsure of what to do, "What the hell happened?"

    Magilou then too went quiet. She attempted to formulate the words to explain, but each string of words failed to explain. She stuttered, before nearly breaking down into tears.

    "I'll be over in a few minutes."

    Magilou couldn't help but feel a little shocked, but still she let out a weak, "Thank you..."

    "I'll see you soon," Velvet spoke before ending the call.

    Magilou brought herself to leave her bedroom. The thought of Velvet coming over brought some comfort, but it could only do so much.

    Tears had began to fall. She couldn't control herself.

    Once she had reached her living room, she curled up on her couch by waiting for Velvet.

    It had felt as if hours had passed, emotions running rampant, memories replaying in her mind, before a knock on her door rang through the apartment.

    It had scared her out of her skin, but she quickly got up and made her way to the door.

    When she opened the door, a saving grace stood waiting for her.

    Velvet let herself in, taking a step closer to Magilou.

    At that point, tears were cascading down Magilou's cheeks, and she collapsed into Velvet's arms.

    Velvet was startled at the sight, but nevertheless caught Magilou in her arms, and took her into a tight embrace.

    A few seconds passed before Velvet closed the door to Magilou's apartment, and escorted her girlfriend to the bedroom.

    Pitiful sobs were all that came from Magilou at that point. Velvet didn't bother asking what had happened. The only thing she did was lay down with Magilou in her arms and let her cry it out.

    All that came from Velvet were soft shushes and careless whispers of comfort.

    Her love's tears did begin to slow, her heart slowed, and comfort finally took over her. Velvet felt warm, and the embrace brought in a shade of security that she had not felt in years.

    The panic had finally subsided, but anxiety was still ever-present. Now the overwhelming feeling of guilt was taking over her.

    She wondered what Velvet would do once she had fully calmed down. The worst came to mind. No one would fall in love with someone as damaged as her. No one would want to further a relationship after being called in the middle of the night because she was too afraid to be alone. No one would love her.

    ”Do you mind if I ask what happened?” A soothing voice broke through the quiet sobs.

    It took Magilou a moment to form the words, “Nightmares…”

    ”Of?”

    It pained Magilou to live through them again, but, she did just enough to answer the question, “When my uncle threw me out.”

    Whatever Velvet was expecting, it wasn’t that. Magilou never like to spoke of her past, a few hints here and there gave vague enough detail to know it was a shitshow. However, besides that, there was nothing else.

    What Velvet knew is that Magilou used to live with her uncle, but left after he discovered that she was gay. Another thing was Magilou's refusal to drink alcohol, saying she never wanted to drink ever again.

    That could have been taken as innocently as hating the taste or the feeling. However, Velvet had a feeling that it flowed much deeper than that.

    Velvet broke herself from the thoughts which invaded her, and looked down to her love, who had calmed down to shallow sobs.

    “That's where you got those scars, huh?”

    Magilou only nodded in response as she tried to forget everything that happened.

    What happened next, caught Magilou off guard completely. She felt Velvet come closer, and the embrace around her tightened.

    “Velvet?” A weak voice escaped the sobs.

    “You're safe with me. I promise,” Velvet's voice was firm, yet protective.

    It felt like it should have been a wasted effort from Velvet, however, the words brought a small smile to Magilou.

    “Never one for bedside manner, huh?” Magilou tried to force herself to laugh.

    Velvet only smiled at her in response, before speaking, “You’re not crying anymore. I could be way worse. I could be Eizen.”

    That made Magilou laugh, as short lived and soft as the laughter was.

    “There she is,” Velvet kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

    A moment of silence washed over as Magilou’s laughter died. Once the silence took over her head, she only found herself digging herself deeper into her love’s chest.

    “T-thanks for coming here, Velvet,” She spoke softly, and perhaps a little pitifully.

    Words failed Velvet. She knew what she needed to say, but not how to say it. She wanted to say to think nothing of it, that it was no big deal. But she knew that was a lie. She remembered back to when she awoke crying. She remembered when she needed someone. She remembered everything.

    The words failed Velvet because she knew how much this meant. Even if it seemed like nothing. She knew that just being there, made everything better. She knew that Magilou just being able to fall into her arms, meant the world. She knew, because she remembered what it was like to be without anyone.


End file.
